Side Jobs
Side Jobs — A collection of short stories in The Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher. Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Description Here are the shorter works of bestselling author Jim Butcher—a compendium of cases that Harry and his cadre of allies managed to close in record time. The tales range from the deadly serious to the absurdly hilarious. Also included is a new, never-before-published novella that takes place after the cliff-hanger ending of the new April 2010 hardcover, Changes. ~ Homewood Library Side Jobs is a collection of most of short stories in The Dresden Files written up to Changes—book number twelve in the series—and previously printed in various anthologies. It also includes a new short story that takes place immediately after Changes from Karrin Murphy's point of view. Supernatural Elements Troll, Spirit of Intellect (Bob the Skull), werewolves, Genny Greenteeth, faeries, vampires wizard, Grendelkin, Malks, spells, cobbs, psychophagic mites, magic pentacle, ghouls, Stygian, Venatori, Foo Dog, demons, Knight of the Cross, magic swords, gods, angel, pixies ("Wee Folk"), love spell, Fomor... List of Stories Synopsis by Story 0.2. "Restoration of Faith" — originally published on Jim-Butcher.com While still employed by Nick Christian at Ragged Angel Investigations, Harry is hired to find the lost daughter of a rich neglectful couple. In the process he encounters a Troll by a bridge and meets Karrin Murphy for the first time. 5.5'"Publicity and Advertising"' ~ Vignette — originally published on Jim-Butcher.com Harry and Bob discuss the relative merits of different approaches to advertising Harry's business. ~ Free here 7.5. "Something Borrowed" — My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding It’s a big day: Billy and Georgia are getting married, and Harry is filling in as best man after Kirby lands in the hospital following Dead Beat. Except the bride is late, and no one can get a hold of her. Did she just get cold feet, or has something nefarious happened? 9.2. "It's My Birthday, Too" — from: Many Bloody Returns Molly and Harry go to the mall to get Thomas a birthday present on Valentine's Day and encounter supernatural threats. 9.5. "Heorot" — from: My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon A new bride is kidnapped from her wedding reception and the cops won't help for 48 hours. Harry Dresdenis enlisted to find her. Harry crosses paths with Gard, who reveals what she really is and that they are pursuing a Grendelkin who plans to mate with the bride, being a coveted virgin. They team up and along the way they encounter vicious Malks. 10.1. "Day Off" — originally from Blood Lite Harry has to fight off a wanna-be wizard, help out a pair of Alphas, and just generally never get around to doing the things he wants to do. This is farcical on a scale that the Dresden Files seldom gets to, and it’s a lot of fun. 10.3."Backup: A Story of the Dresden Files" “Backup” is from Thomas’s point of view on a day he secretly follows Harry around and saves his bacon, all without letting Harry know that he’s even there. It’s one of two entries in the Dresden Files that do not feature Harry as the narrator. — Takes place between Small Favor and Turn Coat. 10.5. "The Warrior" — originally from Mean Steets Harry gets information that Michael Carpenter, former Knight of the Cross, and his family are in more danger than normal. Someone has their eye on the sword Amoracchius, and Harry’s not about to let some thief terrorize a house full of children (not to mention one of his friends) when the Carpenters don’t even have the sword anymore. This story has a definite theme running through it of the unintended consequences, both good and bad, that our actions have on other people. 10.7. "Last Call" — from: Strange Brew Harry and Murphy investigate how Mac's brew got tainted and is affecting patrons in a negative way. '11.5. "'Love Hurts"' - from: Songs of Love and Death: Tales of Star-Crossed Lovers Harry and Karrin Murphy investigate multiple suicides and discover that love spells are running amok in the city—some of it spills over not them. 12.5. '"Aftermath", a new novelette exclusive to the anthology “Aftermath” takes place immediately after Changes and is from Murphy’s point of view. Harry has just been shot and there is little hope that he survived. Unfortunately, instead of investigating with her team, Murphy is forced to sit this one out while she’s under suspension for her actions during Changes. Instead, Bill of the Alphas knocks on her door and lets her know there’s trouble, and without Harry, it’s up to them to pick up the pieces. This is the second of two Dresden pieces that feature a narrator other than Harry. Source: Ranting Dragon Category:Books